Ciego que en realidad ve
Entrance He actually sees He walks and winks to the character. Gimmick: The Narrator The Blind is always along with the Narrator, who cannot be seen but can be heard. He "narrates" what the Blind does. The names of the attacks are what the Narrator says when the Blind performs them. He's also who talks during taunts, KO Sounds and Victory Poses. Special Attacks Neutral Ve - He notices the cheese after opening it (he actually sees) The Blind sits on a bench and takes a sandwich. If the sandwich has cheese, the Blind throws it away, with 1/5 possibilities of becoming an editable item when touching the floor. If not, he eats it, healing himself. The more you use this move, the more cheese sandwiches you get. Sometimes the sandwich can include weird ingredients like poisoned food (damages yourself) or even a Smash Ball. Side Ve - He likes the "Red Bracalets" show, which is about some kids with shaved head The Blind askes who's next to him for an autograph, paralising the opponent. The Blind can move while the opponent is writing. The longer the character's name is, the longer he/she will be paralised. You can only perform this move once per stock. During Bill Cipher's Final Smash, his autographs have infinite letters Up Ve - Be careful, an obstacle! The Blind changes his stand pose to avoid obstacles like traps or items. When he touches one of them with his cane, he'll perform a jump and fall while lying on a bench. In Mid Air, this jump is automatic. Down Ve - We see him peeing on the middle of the street. Ah, no, he's is joking, he tricked us... Twice because he isn't blind neither was a weak bladder... The Blind pretends he's peeing, but he's not. If he's attacked when he reveals the trick, he'll reflect projectiles and counter melee attacks. To avoid spam, the trick is revealed in a random number of seconds. He can control this time during Bill Cipher's Final Smash. Final Smash - Careful, the traffic light is red. He dosen't dissimulate, is a crack! The stage turns into an street and the Blind and the other characters try to cross it. Then a car comes and runs over all the trapped opponents while the Blind avoids it. Depending of the stage, the car and its propieties are different. KOSFX KOSFX1: Eh! KOSFX2: Motherfucker! Star KOSFX: Be careful! Screen KOSFX: He tricked us... twice! Taunts Up: "This is material left from the first part". Sd: "He isn't blind neither was a weak bladder". Dn: "Ta, ta ta, Ta!" In all taunts, the Blind takes off his glasses. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Takes a selfie with the losers and then he leaves. The Narrator sings: "He loves the videos of VengaMonjas, he asks for a selfie and humorously leaaaaves...". Victory 2: Walks towards the screen, while he attempts to throw the loser to a trash can, but he fails and throws it to the floor. The Narrator sings: "Blind (x11) who actually seeeees...". Victory 3: Asks the loser for an autograph and takes off his glasses while he/she is writing. The Narrator sings: "He likes the show". Lose/Clap: He sits on a bench with a disappointed look. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Wai's Breakdown Nostalgia Skapokon and Sir Pokon's Breakdowns Bulbasur's Boss Battle Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *This is the first musical moveset. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Blind Category:Human Category:Spanish Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Anti Heros Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Not actually Blind Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Glasses Category:Tricksters Category:Venga Monjas Category:Non-English Speaking